


Little White Flowers

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, florist!rick, flower shop au, knitter!rick, rick P-1T1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Sanchez, age 45. He runs a small, local flower shop.</p><p>One day, a young man named Stanley Pines walks through the doors, and requests a bundle of bright yellow roses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little White Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> this is a unfinished oneshot, I'll finish it later. Little Shop of Horrors is on!

Rick gently arranged a vase of flowers someone had called in for, yellow and white roses, and small white Babys Breath.

The small cat toy Rick had tied to the door rang. Rick lifted his head, the small ginger kitten sniffed at a tall man, he had a mullet, his eyes were ringed with dark. "I'll be there in a second!" Rick called


End file.
